Dolores Llantos y Reencuentro
by Become one with Makita
Summary: –Que no me ha escuchado? Yo no soy el Sacro Imperio Romano! Me dijeron que el murió! –le grito con toda la furia.


**Advertencia: Este fic esta basado en un amv, y el doujinshi Bokuko Kakusei Chartarsis. Hetalia no me pertenece**

-Busquen a un niño de cabello dorado y ojos azules! Alguien que luzca como yo! –Gritaba el francés a sus tropas, que comenzasen a buscar entre todos los cadáveres de aquel campo de guerra al Sacro Imperio Romano, una tarea difícil, había demasiados cuerpos, demasiadas personas que dejaron de vivir, demasiadas vidas que fueron arrebatadas, era muy poco probable encontrar el cuerpo de aquella nación.

-Es inútil! –Gritaban sus soldados, ya cansados de la lucha y de buscar al cadáver o posible sobreviviente

-Esfuércense buscándolo! –Gritaba con furia Francia también buscando a la pequeña nación _No es como si hubiera querido su muerte_ pensaba. Y ojala no hubiese empezado a buscar muy tarde, por que de haber muerto, iba a causarle mucho sufrimiento a varios, en especial al pequeño italiano norteño.

-_Voy a vencerte para regresar a casa con Italia –había dicho el pequeño rubio con una mirada llena de determinación y seriedad._ _Blandiendo una espada, con el objetivo de amenazar a Francis, y aquella espada tenia la misión de hacer que el francés se rindiera._

_Francis había entendido eso, sabia que Italia y Sacro Imperio Romano estaban enamorados._

-No esta por ningún lado! No podemos encontrarle por ninguna parte! –decían sus soldados ya agotados. La mirada del francés se oscureció y se impregno de dolor, se llevo una mano a la cara para evitar que sus soldados le viesen tan débil, pero no podía evitarlo, sus fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarle y cayo al suelo sobre sus propias piernas, manchando su traje de la tierra del suelo. Y así como su corazón fue impregnándose de dolor y impotencia, sus ojos fueron empapándose de lagrimas, cayendo desesperadas, pero lentamente por la piel blanca de su rostro, terminando por caer en la tierra, empapándola. _No puede ser_ pensaba. De esa manera su llanto se fue intensificando, y del cielo comenzaron a caer lagrimas, llorando por la perdida de aquella nación, y a medida que el francés lloraba mas llovía mas.

Cuando Francis gano la custodia de Feliciano, no le quedo mas remedio que contarle de lo sucedido. Pero algo que le resulto perturbador, fue que Italia lucia inesperadamente calmado. Aunque algo no había de normal con el italiano menor, sus ojos color avellana estaban oscurecidos y sin brillo, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar, esperando a esa persona de sus recuerdos, para que viniera a el. Y Francia con toda la culpa encima, era conciente de ello

–Ah~ por eso te cuidare por algún tiempo –el italiano tenia la mirada oscura y baja –Te preparare buena comida –Al no recibir respuesta del italiano, producto de su dolor, bajo la cabeza –Así que tómatelo con calma –susurro esto ultimo. Hubo un gran silencio de alrededor 10 minutos, ambos inmóviles, perdidos en su propio dolor y culpa, el francés quería animar a Feliciano, o aunque sea le conteste –Te gusta el arroz de mi país verdad? Entonces cuando te recuperes dejaremos algunas sobras en tu casa bien?

A Italia del Norte eso no le había caído bien, el no necesitaba recuperarse de nada… -Estoy bien –comenzó a apretujar la tela de su pantalón, aprisionando en sus manos que estaban temblorosas, las ganas de llorar –Si no puedo aguantar mas, llorare hasta sentirme mejor y estaré bien. Así que no pongas esa cara

_Entonces comienza a llorar, puedes llorar, gritar o decir que es mi culpa, no puedes evitarlo ahora no es momento adecuado para separarte, honestamente esto duele mas que si lloraras y me culparas._ Pensaba Francis frustrado y adolorido. Tenia todo el dolor de Feliciano encima, mas el suyo propio, pesándole sobre los hombros una tonelada. La culpa lo estaba consumiendo mas y mas a cada segundo, desgarrándole por completo, casi quitándole el aire y las fuerzas. Se llevo una mano al rostro para cubrirse de el sudor y las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar, como la lluvia, y otra mano en su rodilla para sostenerse.

Feliciano se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado para evitar ser visto por su primo Francia y se dirigió hasta lo que seria su habitación –Quiero comer pasta esta noche! –dijo intentando fingir un tono alegre para no preocupar tanto a Francis o al menos intentar eso, o parecer un poco mas el mismo.

El rubio le contesto sin levantar la mirada –Claro.

El de ojos avellana se encerró en su habitación cerrando la puerta. Se apoyo contra esta y comenzó a llorar, a dejar caer su dolor por pedacitos, cada lagrima era un pedazo de su dolor. Las fuerzas le abandonaron y callo de sentón al piso, haciéndose daño, pero poco le importo, se llevo sus manos al rostro para intentar en vano, parar las lagrimas que salían, todo su dolor, por la persona que amo, aunque por poco tiempo, mas que todo lo que había podido tener en la vida. A pesar de que le molestaba, pegaba, gritaba le amaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, y perderlo, fue algo que en la vida no se había planteado y no quería hacerlo.

_Es la primera vez que te veo con esa cara Francia. Estaré bien verdad? Se supone que no es culpa de Francis y estaré bien. Por que en verdad se, que no es culpa de nadie y solo paso, lo entiendo pero, por que mi corazón esta tan oscuro y frío? Por que esta llorando._ Pensaba el castaño de rizo entre su mar de lagrimas, sofocándose el mismo con este, ahogándose en su propio mar de dolor. Teniendo que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, ya que, sentía que este estaba escaseando en aquella habitación cerrada, donde sentía que el oxigeno se comprimía hasta convertirse en nada dentro de su cuerpo hasta que volvía a tomar aire.

_El rubio de ojos azules tenia una expresión dolida y pesada en el rostro. Era como si las palabras en la boca le pesasen y no pudiera levantarlas para que salgan de sus labios –Sacro Imperio Romano se ha ido –dijo cuando por fin pudo levantar aquel dialogo y soltarlo._

_Que significa que se ha ido? –_No –_No quiero pensar en eso. No es verdad, se que no fue culpa de Francia. No quiero pensar mas de esa manera…_Italia del norte se había llevado sus manos a la cabeza para sujetarla, aunque lo estaba haciendo de tal manera que parecía querer reventarla. Italia comenzaba a jadear desesperado sintiendo el aire caliente de sus jadeos que salían de su boca golpeándole la piel._ Es igual que con el abuelo roma… _El Italiano pensaba que todo el mundo le abandonaba, su hermano, su abuelo y ahora el amor de su vida –No, No, No puede ser! No es verdad! –_Por que hicimos una promesa, le dije que lo esperaría. Mentira, Mentira, Mentira Incluso el dijo que le gustaba._ El italiano se había perdido en sus recuerdos de aquel día en que el pequeño rubio se marcho, sin encontrar algo que le guié para no seguir perdido y salir adelante y sintiendo el tacto caliente de sus lagrimas en su mejilla, imaginando que son lluvia en sus recuerdos.

El castaño de rizo ahora se encontraba frente a lo que nunca espero volver a ver, pero no de la manera que el hubiese querido. En medio de un campo, donde el suelo era tierra seca y desquebrajada donde ni siquiera había raíces muertas. El cielo estaba nublado de un pálido color gris. El viento se movía con furia levantando olas de tierra. Las banderas que estaban en el suelo, las cuales representaban a sus dueños se movían al compás del viento. Italia veneciano tenia los ojos empapados en lagrimas, pequeñas pero húmedas lagrimas, aquellas que no había largado desde hace tiempo, mirando a la persona que tenia en frente, que efectivamente era aquel a quien tanto había añorado, pero a la vez no lo era.

El de ojos avellanas dio un pequeño y tembloroso paso hacia delante, sintiendo como se le iban las fuerzas y poco a poco comenzaba a caerse. Extendió una mano queriendo alcanzar la de aquel joven que tenia enfrente, mientras su voz se debilitaba –Hey Sacro Impe

El chico que el italiano tenia en frente. Tenia los ojos de un color celeste cielo, el cabello rubio como el centro de una flor margarita, su piel era blanca y no aparentaba unos 16 años aun. En ese momento su cara cambio a una de furia, frustración y cansancio y blandió una espada amenazando a Italia del Norte –Que no me ha escuchado! Yo no soy el Sacro Imperio Romano! Me dijeron que el murió! –le grito con toda la furia.

Al italiano se le acabaron las fuerzas y callo al suelo comenzando a gritar y llorar. Sus lagrimas estaban regando la tierra

_**M llevo dias y no m gusto como qedo D:**_


End file.
